<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legerdemain by cococape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245803">Legerdemain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococape/pseuds/cococape'>cococape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legerdemain AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Only relationships here are the ones that are canon, Retelling, War, l'manburg, not everything is as it seems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococape/pseuds/cococape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wilbur began his tale. His tale that felt false, but with each passing hour became more of his reality. A girl with the blood of neither men nor wildlings. A fox with the blood of himself and a fairytale. A faceless man who wanted nothing more than his happily ever after to burn."</p><p>- - - - </p><p>Legerdemain: noun. To perform tricks and illusions for the purpose of entertainment. To deceive in order to complete a goal.</p><p>There are things that lurk at the edge of the woods. Who watch humans complete their mundane tasks. They're not there to take revenge for their land, or to end all of man. No, they're here only for fun. People are simply a means to do just that.</p><p>{Dream SMP}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legerdemain AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706303">[dream smp war] an ode to l'manburg | original song</a> by beetlebug.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706306">An Ode to L'manburg [Dream SMP War Animatic]</a> by A Channel Without a Name.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706309">An Ode to L'manburg [Animatic]</a> by Gloom Slov.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he first saw her, he was left speechless. All words that could have and would have been, whisked away into the spring air. His chaotic thoughts, sprinting in circles like a trapped hamster in a wheel, ceased.</p><p>The first sounds he heard from her lips was a laugh. Not a shy, flirtatious laugh that could draw him in instantly, but an awkward, confused one. Her bare feet were barely visible in the river, murky from the sand and the dirt kicked about from her arrival. Her hair was red, like staring straight into a sunset on a hot desert road, and the plain dress she wore seemed to mirror the same.</p><p>"Are you lost?" He called to her, standing up from his position on the shore. "Oi! Miss! Are you lost?"</p><p>He could hear her voice faint over the sound of the water, and though he knew he should be more sensible, his hands were already rolling up his pants legs, and his legs were moving towards the river.</p><p>When he reached her, he noticed confusion on her face more clearly. A furrowed brow, dark eyes vacant of recognition.</p><p>"Hello?" She greeted, and even such a simple word sounded so pained, like a sound she was not used to making. But she sounded fluent, like she was born with the language on her tongue, from a colony so far away and yet right next door. "I... I'm not sure where I am."</p><p>"Well uh," The man said, hesitating before offering a hand. "I would like to help you to shore first, if that is okay with you, miss?"</p><p>The lady seemed startled at the offer, but accepts, placing her small hand in his, and letting him lead her to the banks.</p><p>He brought her to rest at a wall lining the river before letting go, stepping back onto dry ground himself, where the sun dried his shoes and the wind chilled his toes.</p><p>"What's your name?" He asked, and before she could answer, a loud child's voice pierced the air, the man whipping around at the sound.</p><p>"Wilbur!" A familiar boy voice called, running precariously on the edge of land. "Where've you been? I've been trying to look for you all day, man!" Before he could reply, the boy waved it off. "It doesn't matter. Anyways, Look, look!"</p><p>From his bag, he produced a small, corked bottle of jade liquid. "People <em>love</em> this stuff, big man! Look, I've said it once and I'll say it again; you are a genius."</p><p>"Tommy—" Wilbur started, ready to tell him off, before sighing. "Tommy look. I was out here, getting ready to enact <em>the plan</em> when I saw this woman in the river and—"</p><p>"A woman? What woman?" The boy interrupts.</p><p>"What do you mean 'What woman' Tommy, she's right over—" But as Wilbur turned around, he found that the mysterious lady had disappeared.</p><p>"But... but she was right here. I swear she was..."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, okay Wilbur." Tommy waved him off as he turned around, jogging away "I'm gonna go make more batches, alright big man? And you can continue to hang out with your imaginary fish woman."</p><p>The boy's laugh lingered in the air like a taunt as Wilbur watched his tiny figure turn the corner and disappear onto the wooden road.</p><p>"Wilbur's an interesting name." A quiet voice says behind him, causing him to jump and turn once again, to find the red haired lady peeking out from behind a pillar.</p><p>"May I ask what you mean by that?" He asks with slight hostility.</p><p>She shrugs. "It's not a name I hear too often, I guess. But it is a nice name."</p><p>"Well, it's a common enough name where I come from."</p><p>"And where do you come from?"</p><p>"Uh," Wilbur reaches his hand out to touch the crumbling bricks, careful to not let his mustard sweater catch on the rough surface. "This is the 'Colony of Dreams'. It's kind of a work in progress. But we're peaceful!" He adds quickly with a laugh. "So don't worry about getting attacked, miss...?"</p><p>The lady was silent as she refused to meet his eyes, an awkward tension created between them.</p><p>"Do you not remember your name?"</p><p>"No, no... It's just..." She trails off. He stares at her for a while, before gasping.</p><p>"Sally! I'll call you Sally! Like 'Sally, the Strange Woman I Met in the River'!"</p><p>It seemed to brighten her spirits. The lady laughs, a genuine sound of humour and good times. "I like it! It's wonderful!"</p><p>"The Colony is a place for new beginnings." Wilbur said, waving her along. "Come on. You can stay with me for the night, and we'll figure out your living situation in the morning."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wilbur?"</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Have you heard the rumours of the things that run in these woods?"</p><p>Wilbur looked up from his plate at the table, trying to look for any traps in those strange words. But there was no use in trying to look beyond the eerie porcelain mask of the general. No glimmer of curiosity could be seen beyond the dark holes that made people stare into an abyss as he talked. No sign of malice could be seen through the slit that marked his fixed closed-mouth smile.</p><p>"Do you mean... bears, sir?" Wilbur said, treading cautiously. "If those are a problem then I can get Tommy—"</p><p>"Bears?" The general's laughter sounded too human for Wilbur, who could only see this man as a powerful machine. His medal of honour rattled quietly, another reminder to him that as he sat, eating a professionally prepared rare steak served on a platter with fresh vegetables, his partner were huddling in hollowed hills or bunkers under the ground. "Wilbur, If I was worried about bears, don't you think I would have told my men to hunt them down, instead of calling you to take care of them. Wilbur, I don't want to know what you think of me, but I'm not a bad guy, and you're not here for any punishment."</p><p>The criminal's shoulders visibly relaxed.</p><p>"Sir, then what—"</p><p>"Call me Dream. I insist." The general took a bite of a piece of his steak. "It's what I tell everyone. The title is too... formal, I think, and there's no need for that among friends!"</p><p>Wilbur only gave a nervous chuckle, taking a sip of his wine.</p><p>"I called you here tonight," Dream continued. "Because I'm wondering if you've seen anything strange. Out of the ordinary."</p><p>"Do you mean the two teenagers that we let run around the colony?"</p><p>"No, and be nicer to them, alright? What I mean—" He looked around before leaning in close, close enough that Wilbur could almost make out his eyes shining behind the mask. "What I mean are creatures."</p><p>"What, like the Fae?" The rogue laughed, but the leader did not. "Oh, you're not possibly being serious?"</p><p>"I think there's a traitor in our midst Wilbur. And I don't care how ridiculous I sound, I want that spy gone. I can't do it, and I can't ask George or Sapnap to do it because they're too noticeable. Which is why I'm asking you."</p><p>"You want me to... what? Catch a pixie? Put it in a jar and show it to you?" Wilbur took another sip of his wine, before cleaning his mouth with the napkin like a proper gentleman. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll come back with one... oh wait, those are fireflies. My mistake." He stands. "This was a nice chat Dream, but I'm afraid I have to get going. Maybe once I leave, you'll wake up and find some sense in yourself."</p><p>"Wait, Wil—" The general began, standing, but he's already turned around, already walking away.</p><p>Wilbur moved quickly back to his tent, legs taking him before he even thought of his destination. It's been half a year since he's met Sally. Shy, confused, forgetful Sally. Sally who refuses to meet people, the woman who goes out to watch the river flow every day, who taught him about plants and fish, whom he told stories to to entertain her, to hear her laugh, to see her smile. To catch a glimpse of recognition in her eyes, the spark that goes as quickly as it came. Dream saying that there was a traitor... It's not possible. It can't mean her, can it?</p><p>"Sally? Sally, It's me! Wilbur!" He calls, knocking on the door. Except the door was unlocked, and the house was empty. Empty of evidence that anyone but Wilbur ever lived there. Clothes that she wore, pictures that were taken. The pillows they shared. Gone. It was as if she was never there. It was as if she never existed.</p><p>Except for a letter. A letter on the table.</p><p>
  <em>"It's been fun. Don't come to find me."</em>
</p><p>"Sally!" He yelled, voice rising in panic, rushing out past a youthful teenager trying to call his name. "Sally!"</p><p>Wilbur ran towards the river, to the place he found her. The world felt muffled, his sense of awareness ignored as he sprinted to the slick stones, to the wall where he guided her to all that time ago.</p><p>"Sally!" He screamed until his throat was raw.</p><p>But all that was left to greet him was the rushing current of the river, and the salmon migrating out to sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been almost a year.</p><p>Wilbur had begun to forget. To accept that Sally was his imagination.</p><p>It took weeks of coaxing from chaotic Tommy and orderly Tubbo for him to come to his senses. For him to finally get up, smile, and announce his plan to build them a van. A home.</p><p>And it was then, when the trio was painting the metal box, when Tubbo tugged Wilbur's sleeve, covering it in white paint.</p><p>"Oi!" He yelped, trying to rub the stain off. But it was Tubbo, and so he sighed, swallowing any scolding he had left on his tongue. "What is it Tubbo?"</p><p>"You know the lady of the lake Wilbur?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, I know the lady of the lake Tubbo. What of it?"</p><p>"Well," He says, pointing towards the river. "There's a lady in the river over there."</p><p>Wilbur was going to ask "what lady?", was prepared to ask. But the question faded in his shock as he turned around.</p><p>In the river stood a woman in white. Her hair was red like fire, red like the salmon that swam around her, blurs that made the water look like it was filled with blood. She was like seeing a story made real, a dream manifested.</p><p>"Wilbur, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tubbo asked, but he's already dropped his paintbrush, scrambling towards the woman.</p><p>She turned towards the sound of his quick steps, looking the same as she did before. She gave a small laugh as he nearly tripped on the stones, her arm outstretched in invitation. To join her in the water.</p><p>He didn't take it.</p><p>"Sally."</p><p>Wilbur spoke first. He expected a quiet whisper, but what came out was a tremble of nerves and anger and sadness. All the emotions he's held and repressed and ignored. All the emotions that he pretended never existed.</p><p>"Wilbur, It's been too long." She replied, and her voice was the same. She was the same. He had grown older, he had matured as much as time forced onto him, but the fickle thing didn't seem to touch her. Couldn't seem to touch her.</p><p>"Yeah, well that's what happens when you leave."</p><p>"Wilbur..." She approached him, trying to grab his hand, but he flinched back. Her face fell, upset. "I had to. I couldn't explain--"</p><p>"Dream found you out, didn't he?"</p><p>It was her turn to flinch then, flinch at the name and all that it meant to her. It meant more to the man than any words ever could.</p><p>"He wasn't lying that night," He continued, half to himself. "You're a spy. I can't believe I fell for--"</p><p>"I'm not!" Sally shook her head wildly, and that was when the gentleman noticed the bundle in her arms, the blankets she held tightly to her chest. He nodded to it.</p><p>"What's that? A bomb?"</p><p>She looked down to it, and her eyes softened.</p><p>"It's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," She lowered her hand, and Wilbur lowered his guard in turn. "See, your general was wrong about me being a spy. But... He was right about the others."</p><p>"You're not human."</p><p>Some part of him knew. He didn't feel the shock he was expecting, the feeling that's described in stories, that jolt that the reader gets with a good plot twist. Some part of him that could still see sense in the world must have thought it was all strange. And the talk with Dream was the fertilizer that was needed to let that thought bloom.</p><p>He didn't need the confirmation, but she gave it anyway.</p><p>"I'm not. Not in your sense. We don't really have a word for ourselves, but... We aren't like you and the colony."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>It was a word, and although it could have meant a million different things, she knew his true intentions.</p><p>"You're fascinating to us." She replied, as if it were as simple as that. And perhaps to her, it was. "You split from your homes, and you went to explore. I came to you because... I wanted to learn more. You spend your days on land, and you're free to roam. Meanwhile, I'm constricted to certain places or else I'll die. But then I saw you on my route. And I don't know what I was thinking. I rarely have use for my human form, and yet I thought maybe... I don't know what I thought. Not... this."</p><p>She brought the bundle forwards to him, giving Wilbur a look at what was held inside.</p><p>Two big orange furry ears. A small black nose. Fluffy white cheeks.</p><p>"Sally, that's..."</p><p>"Call him Fundy." She said, rubbing the bridge of the fox's nose. It was the size of a house cat, bundled like a child. "He's ours."</p><p>"That's not possible." Wilbur took a step back, shaking his head.</p><p>"Perhaps not to you. But he shares the blood of mine and yours. He's a thing of the land, and I can't care for him. There are others who want him, and I can't protect him." She pushes the bundle to him before he could protest. "Make no mistake. Treat him as one of your own. He may look like a wild thing now, but with time he will grow to be a man, and that's when they'll strike."</p><p>"Who?" He asked, desperately, trying to give the child back to her, but she was already back into the deep currents, looking at him with her kind, apologetic eyes.</p><p>"They'll come. You know when they will." Was all she said.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>But one step into the water, and she was gone. Disappeared, like all those months before. Blending into the stream of salmon travelling down to the sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, and there's no sign of her.</p><p>A week later, the van was complete, a shell of a thing with no motor or engine to power it. It was a bird without wings. It was a horse with no legs.</p><p>Wilbur and Tommy talked over a map of the colony, marking off places robbed and places yet to be robbed. On the couch, the fox was hopping around, chasing his own tail and barking.</p><p>"Now Tommy, if I do over here by Karl's, and you go over to Skeppy's, I think we can cover enough area—"</p><p>"Alright Wilbur. But then what if we asked Tubbo to go over here," The boy circled a large area, a place they've already covered. "Ask him to check things out, ya know?"</p><p>"No, no I can't let him do that. I already asked Tubbo to look after Fundy today. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with the product, you know?"</p><p>There was a second's pause before Tommy began laughing, and Wilbur looked up, confused. "What is it Tommy? What's wrong with me asking Tubbo to look after my little iddy biddy foxy boy for me?"</p><p>"Wilbur. It's a fox. Are you okay? I'm pretty sure foxes can take care of themselves."</p><p>"Well, he's my special boy! And my special boy requires special watching treatment from Tubbo!"</p><p>Tommy sighed. "Wilbur, I'm worried for you. Ever since you've brought it home--"</p><p>"Him Tommy. He."</p><p>"--Him to the van, you've been acting kinda... kinda weird, not gonna lie. With the whole hanging out by the river thing."</p><p>"Hanging out by the river thing?" Wilbur echoed, confused.</p><p>"Yeah, the whole thing where you stay by the river and stare at the water until me and Tubbo come find you."</p><p>"Oh. I didn't realize that's a thing you guys notice. Anyways--"</p><p>"Wilbur!" Tommy yelled, startling the gentleman. "What's wrong? Why are you doing--"</p><p>"I want to build a country."</p><p>The boy suddenly went quiet, taken aback, and so was Wilbur himself. It was just a thought, just a glimmer of hope, a dream he had. Of a situation better than their current one, of a world where the four of them could live safely, in prosperity. Away from the hands of Dream, and of his men. Where Fundy could live happily, and where Wilbur could keep his word to Sally.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." He laughed, clearing his throat. "So if you start over here first--"</p><p>"Why not?" Tommy interrupted, and Wilbur looked up, startled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why not build a country?" He asked, as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.</p><p>"You don't understand, it's not that easy--"</p><p>"Wilbur, we already own this piece of land. If we called it a country, doesn't that make it a country?"</p><p>"Tommy--" Wilbur started, then stopped. Paused. Thought about it. He frowned. "Wait, that's actually a good point."</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Yeah! See, if we get the materials..." Wilbur took out another map and a marker, and began drawing lines and shapes, plotting where everything would go. Tommy nodded along as he explained, the plan slowly coming into fruition.</p><p>"Tommy, if we're able to pull this off, we... we wouldn't be some petty criminals anymore." The man laughed, putting an arm around his friend. "We'd be... Kings! Masters of our own land!"</p><p>Tommy's eyes widened at the thought. "Would Tubbo be with us too?"</p><p>"Yeah! Of course! And little itty bitty Fundy, and whoever else wants to join our cause! And then no one, not even the General would be able to touch us!"</p><p>He looked at the boy with a wide and confident smile, the first that he'd shown in ages. It was a smile of someone who knows what they're doing. It was a smile that told him that everything would be okay.</p><p>And Tommy laughed and smiled with a happiness that overtook him fully, because of course it would be okay. With Tubbo and Wilbur by his side, why wouldn't it be?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the age of 2 months, Fundy began to grow up.</p><p>His father was keeping him company at the time, as they played by the river shore, the boys collecting the bricks, the cement, the wood needed in order to make their plan work. Earlier that day, Wilbur walked through the streets of the Colony with the fox in his arms, introducing him to the shopkeepers and residents whom he happened to pass by. He held his son tight when the guards came close, and turned the other way when he caught sight of Dream.</p><p>The memory of that day a lifetime ago, the unseen smile behind the mask. It all woke him up at night, haunting his every step.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m wondering if you’ve seen anything strange. Out of the ordinary.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think there’s a traitor in our midst Wilbur. And I don’t care how ridiculous I sound, I want that spy gone.” </em>
</p><p>Even as he slowly introduced Fundy to the concept of rivers, letting the kit dip his paws into the frigid water experimentally, the voice echoed in his head. </p><p><em> “I know who you’re harboring Wilbur. Or should I say </em> <b> <em>what</em> </b> <em> .” </em></p><p>“Yip!"</p><p>Cold, wet paws woke him from his trance, as the fox stared up at him. Wilbur found himself sitting on the ground -- how did that happen? -- Fundy watching him with something akin to concern. Or that would be the case if he didn’t have the same mind as a dog.</p><p>“Bark! Yip!”</p><p>Wilbur couldn’t help it. He laughed, picking him up like a child.</p><p>“Bark bark! Yip yip!.” He echoed back, ruffling up his fur. He lifted him up, spun him around, like a father would to a real child, like he would if he ever had a real son. It seemed to make Fundy bark louder in joy.</p><p>“Hey! Big W!”</p><p>Startled, Wilbur tried to stop, but his foot slipped on the wet stones, both boys tumbling into the water. It took him a minute to truly register the voice, and connect it with the person who had come to greet him. He groaned, wet hair falling in front of his face to the fox’s amusement, who played with it as he tried to sit up.</p><p>“What is it Tommy? I’m kind of busy here.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t describe playing with your pet busy but alright.” The teenager offered his leader a hand, but Wilbur waved it off, putting Fundy on dry ground before helping himself out.</p><p>“What is it? Did you guys get the concrete for the wall yet?”</p><p>“Uh,” He laughs nervously. “About that.”</p><p>Wilbur narrowed his eyes. “Tommy…”</p><p>“No! Why do you always assume it’s my fault? No, This is different.” He lowered his voice. </p><p>“The General came over and knocked on the van door. He was asking for you.”</p><p>Wilbur’s heart dropped like a boulder into an abyss. He could hear Dream’s voice again in his ear, taunting. Could feel his eternal smile like a cat cornering a mouse.</p><p>“Did he say why he was there?” He asked, and his voice was surprisingly steady.</p><p>“No, I told him you weren’t around. Oh, he also asked us why we were building a wall, and I told him because we’re independent people! Viva la revolution, am I right?” He laughed, but then stopped when he saw his friend’s face paling. “…Wilbur? Are you okay?”</p><p>“...Yeah, Tommy. I-- I’m fine. Why? Do I not look fine?”</p><p>“The more you say that the more I’m not convinced, Big W. Did you do something to anger the General maybe?”</p><p>His thoughts turned to Fundy. Sally. Her laugh. His barks. Tail wags. Salmon.</p><p>“No, I’m sure we’ll be fine.” He smiled, but he could feel it’s hollowness eating him away from the inside. He started to walk back.</p><p>
  <em> It’ll be alright, It’ll be okay. </em>
</p><p>“Wilbur?” Tommy asked, but his voice was distant, drowned out by a sea of thoughts.</p><p>
  <em> He’s an honourable man. Without evidence he won’t hurt you. </em>
</p><p>“Wilbur?”</p><p>
  <em> If he asks, it’s just you, Tommy, and Tubbo. And a fox. A wild fox. </em>
</p><p>“Are you sure you’re good?”</p><p>
  <em> A tamed wild fox. </em>
</p><p>“Wil--”</p><p>
  <em> A wild fox you tamed and who’s perfectly normal in every way </em>
</p><p>“--bur?”</p><p>
  <em> If all goes wrong, you need to keep Tommy and Tubbo out of it no matter what. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wilbur?” </em>
</p><p>Tommy grabbed his wrist, and everything came back into focus again.</p><p>“Oh Tommy, what n--” he started, but then stopped when he saw the fear on Tommy’s face, his trembling arm as it pointed behind them.</p><p>Wilbur’s eyes followed where his finger was pointing, and what he saw made him freeze. Made him freeze more than that first day, more than he did when he saw her again. Because <em> this </em>was impossible.</p><p>If a single shred of doubt was left in him, it died. Burned. Dissolved. Because it’s all too real now.</p><p>In the middle of the path was Fundy, standing balanced on his hind legs. He stared up at the two shocked boys with big, wide, curious eyes, the height of a human 3 year old. He opened his mouth, sharp teeth gleaming white like pearls.</p><p>“Wil...bur?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-Wilbur, is it me or did your fox just fucking talk.”</p><p>“Tommy. Tommy.”</p><p>“Wilbur you—” The boy choked a crazed laugh. “Wilbur I think I’m going a bit mad. You… you heard that right?”</p><p>“Tommy.”</p><p>“Wilbur what is going on I don’t understand—”</p><p>“Tommy will you just shut up and listen!” Wilbur grabbed his shoulders and shook them, hard. He could feel his arms trembling, an aftereffect of shock, one of many he’s experienced today. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, and it was at this moment that he realized how terrified he was. How terrified they both were, for different reasons.</p><p>“Come with me.” He let go of him, scooping up Fundy and moving briskly into a narrow alleyway. The man half expected — half hoped — the boy would not follow, could imagine a scenario where Tommy was too shaken, where he runs to Tubbo, grabs his hand, and they both run far, far away. Away from Dream, away from the colony, away from everything where they could both be safe. Safe from carnage, safe from the destruction and death they would surely leave in their wake.</p><p>But no. When he turned back, it was the boy who followed. Because of course he would. Someone as loyal and trusting as Tommy wouldn’t do that. He’d put his whole world in Wilbur’s hands, and trust it not to crack.</p><p>And even when it did, he’d trust that it wouldn’t shatter.</p><p>So with a sigh of defeat, Wilbur began his tale. His tale that felt false, but with each passing hour became more and more his reality. A girl with the blood of neither men nor wildlings. A fox with the blood of himself and a fairytale. A faceless man who wanted nothing more than his happily ever after to burn.</p><p>With each word, he could see the humour in the boy’s eyes die, as he too came to the realization that everything he spoke of was the truth. The need to interrupt, to laugh it all away, swallowed down.</p><p>“So… When you say he’s your son—” Tommy began.</p><p>“Yeah.” Wilbur nodded.</p><p>“And the General—”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>The young man looked up at Wilbur, then down to Fundy, front paws grasping at Wilbur’s pant leg for balance. There wasn’t really a word to describe Tommy’s expression, one full of worry, distrust, concern. Fear. His world upended, being dangled by the feet by a fox and a secret he’s been entrusted to keep. Worry spiked into Wilbur’s blood too, a restless energy he forced himself to contain. Worry he’d said too much too fast. Worry that he’s all alone.</p><p>Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but someone had beaten him to it first.</p><p>“You know, that was a really interesting story.”</p><p>The boys flinched, Tommy turning around to face the one unmistakable voice of the Colony, the voice of order and law, the voice that couldn't help but fill a room and draw everyone’s eyes towards him. The voice of a commander, in the body of a familiar soldier.</p><p>A man stepped out from around the corner, in the armour that marked an officer on patrol. His hands were behind his back casually, an iron sword — the mark of a new soldier — by his side. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, lens as dark as midnight. But they didn’t need to see the face to know the name.</p><p>“Oh! Hi Eret.” Wilbur gave him a charming smile, heart pounding with adrenaline.</p><p>“Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything boys.” The intruder said, almost innocently.</p><p>“No! No, you weren’t interrupting us Eret!” The teen said, almost too loudly. “You— Wilbur was just telling… Uh, Drugs!”</p><p>Tommy threw something out of his pocket at the man, and Wilbur controlled the urge to wack him over the head.</p><p>Eret caught the object easily, weighing the small pouch in his hand before lightly tossing it back to him, letting it land with a small jangle.</p><p>“A coin pouch with one coin in it isn’t proof of anything Tommy. But on the other hand,” He nodded to Wilbur, the fox wiggling in his arms. “Your story intrigues me. Mind if I ask for more?”</p><p>“And why would I do that?” He asked defensively.</p><p>“Well for one thing, I’m curious and willing to humour you. For another,” Eret’s glasses shifted, exposing his eyes, full of mischief. "Wouldn’t it be nice to have an actual soldier on your side?”</p><p>“What are you trying to say Eret?”</p><p>“I’m saying fuck The General. I’m joining whatever you guys are doing.”</p><p>The criminals glanced at each other, suspicious and confused. </p><p>“Eret,” Wilbur laughed nervously. “It’s just a story.”</p><p>“Oh no, you’re not one to tell a story surrounding yourself, especially one as romantic as that.” he replied matter-of-factly. “And god, did you know you two are really loud? I’ve been following you guys for a while. You guys aren’t as sneaky as you think you are.”</p><p>An indignant Tommy seemed to stand straighter. A terrified Wilbur held Fundy tighter.</p><p>“Look, if I was going to turn you guys in, I would’ve told The General already. You can trust me.”</p><p>The boy seemed to want to object the claim, but Wilbur interrupted before he had the chance.</p><p>“Alright! Yes, I’ll admit we need the help.” </p><p>The soldier’s serious demeanor seemed to lighten, and if he could see his eyes, Wilbur was sure they would have brightened up as well.</p><p>“Great!” He said, clapping his hands together. “Where do we start?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wilbur! Wilbur!”</p><p>Fundy scampered towards the man kneeling down on the ground, and leaped onto his back before he could notice and throw him off. His small claws were sharp, but he took care to keep Wilbur safe as he climbed up to look over his shoulder. </p><p>“Get off you rascal.” Was what his father said with a laugh and a ruffle of the fur on his head. “I’m busy.”</p><p>He was six months old now, and already his vocabulary and intelligence surpassed any child three times his age. The sound of his voice was recognizable now by both the inhabitants of the van and Eret due to the unexplainable foreign accent he had somehow developed, and he had become so well versed at speaking that more often than not they forgot he was a young fox child and not a human one.</p><p>His father and the soldier both took turns being his tutors, but quickly learned it was best to let him learn on his own with Tubbo and Tommy to guide him. Tommy, who still couldn’t get used to the fox child, and Tubbo, who seemed to absorb the image of the talking fox and simply ignore it, as though nothing about it was wrong.</p><p>“What are you doing, Wilbur?” He asked in a slight sing-song voice. “Ooh! Is that clay on your hands?”</p><p>“No Fundy,” Wilbur lifted his grey-stained right hand up to Fundy to sniff, who cringed immediately, baring his teeth. “It’s called cement. It’s like clay, but it—” He fights back a smile. “gets harder. So it’s good to build with.”</p><p>“What are you building?” He asked, and Wilbur pinched his cheeks in response.</p><p>“It’s a surprise, you little fox.” He laughed, before noticing the black object stuck to Fundy’s claws. “Oh? What do we have here?”</p><p>“Tubbo made it for me! With sheep wool!” He said, waving it around. Wilbur had to hold his paw still to unhook the object from his claws and examine it carefully. He smiled.</p><p>“It’s a hat Fundy!” He took the small object and pushed the black fabric over his head, despite his squeaks of protest. When he looked back up to meet his father’s brown eyes, Wilbur snickered, patting his head.</p><p>“Stop looking so embarrassed, you look fantastic!”</p><p>“I— I do?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course Fundy! You—” </p><p>Very suddenly, the fox’s ears pricked up. Fundy turned curiously to look at the direction of the sound, and Wilbur followed suit. What he saw made his face pale.</p><p>“Wilbur, who’s that?” Fundy whimpered, patting his father’s cheeks with his soft paws, vying for attention. “He scares me Wilbur. He seems really scary.”</p><p>Wilbur didn’t respond, only carefully picking his son off his shoulder and setting him on the ground on four legs. </p><p>“Go… Go play with Uncle Eret, alright? I’ll join you soon.” He said, pinching his fluffy white cheeks one more time before standing to greet the stranger in green. The faceless man.</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice. Fundy took off, sprinting as fast as his paws could take him.</p><p>But halfway to the van he… stopped.</p><p>Something about the faceless man scared him, put him on edge. When he walked over the rolling hills, he was nearly soundless, like Fundy was when Tubbo and Tommy let him follow them into the forest, when he pounced on chickens who realized only too late the fate that awaited them. When he surveyed the land, he seemed to give off the same air as Eret when he’s looking over maps, lost in thought. Or planning something.</p><p>A prickle of fear jolted through him. </p><p>Wilbur’s like the chicken. The man was like Fundy. </p><p>Fundy should stay closeby to keep him safe from this new Fundy. This faceless man. Or Wilbur will meet the same fate as the chicken did that day. Over the fire. On the plate.</p><p>The child scampered into the tall untamed grass, scaring away the beetles and bugs that resided there. He crouched down as far as he could, peering between the blades as the stranger approached his father.</p><p>“I didn’t take you for a princess type Wilbur.” The man said.</p><p>“Oh, you know. I didn’t take you as someone who would name their colony after their alias Dream either. Or did the Colony come first?”</p><p>The scary man named Dream tilted his head with a nervous laugh. “I— I guess it was the alias? I mean it’s my colony— well, that’s besides the point. I’ve been looking for you for weeks! Where were you?”</p><p>“Right here, where I always am.”</p><p>“I’ve been here, and Tommy said you weren’t home... Did you not realize we have free housing in the colony? You just need to pay the taxes.”</p><p>Wilbur sighed, and waved his hands at the cement. “Dream, I’ve been kinda busy lately so if you could make this quick—”</p><p>“Wait, are those bricks? Are you making a wall?”</p><p>“Yes, of course I’m making a wall.”</p><p>“Wh—” The scary man sighed. “Nevermind. I wanted to ask if you knew anything about the supplies going missing lately.”</p><p>“Supplies?” Wilbur asked.</p><p>“Medical supplies. You know, healing salves. The extra strength syrup.”</p><p>“Oh, those. Nope.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Dream asked skeptically, crossing his arms. “Because I distinctly remember catching Tommy trying to sell some to Sapnap… Not to mention our lab equipment is going missing too…”</p><p>Wilbur gritted his teeth, before relaxing his posture with a sigh. “I’ll talk to him about it, alright? Now can I get back to—”</p><p>“Wilbur, this isn’t looking that good for you.” Dream interrupted, humour behind his words. “First you take our supplies, then you take one of my men—”</p><p>“I never took anyone from you sir—”</p><p>“And now I find you all living out in the wilderness in a… a van?” He laughs. “If I didn’t know any better, I— I’d think you’re planning to turn against me.”</p><p>“Well, then I guess you don’t know any better, General!”</p><p>Wilbur’s outburst rang loud and true in the valley, the sound so commanding it seemed to startle time itself. The leaves on the trees seemed hesitant to rustle, the wind steering clear away from the pair. The grass itself ceased their whispers around Fundy, who’s own body began to tremble despite his warm fur coat.</p><p>The world stopped for that moment at the sound of Wilbur’s voice. Frozen, waiting for command.</p><p>Until Dream’s hand suddenly shot towards the hilt of sword, until Wilbur flinched back in response.</p><p>Until Fundy, the witness to all of this, ran towards the two, fear sparking his heart, and fire burning in his veins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait you can put chapter notes. Oh.<br/>Sorry, I'm new to ao3 and how it works lmaoo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy leapt between the two, teeth bared, as Wilbur tripped backwards, whatever strength he gained, gone.</p><p>“Fundy no!”</p><p>Dream, who had advanced with his blackened sword half drawn, paused at the sight of the fox. </p><p>At the creature that looks like a fox,</p><p>At the creature who could pass for a fox, were it not slightly larger than a wolf pup. If it wasn’t for the human intelligence that flashed in its eyes, fangs and snarled lips hiding the terror and fear that was presented in trembling legs and the occasional whimper.</p><p>With his free hand, Dream lifted to touch his mask. The fox crouched lower. </p><p>He chuckled softly as understanding flowed through him, sheathing his sword back in his scabbard. </p><p>“I guess you’re right Wilbur.” He says in a deadpan tone, turning his back to leave. “I guess I just... don’t know anything at all.”</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>“Tell Eret I said hi. He’s made George quite worried, and Sapnap’s upset. It’s quite a mess up there in my Colony.”</p><p>“Dream, wait—”</p><p>But the General was gone, back the way he came, leaving behind a numb traitor and his son.</p><p>Fundy rubbed up against Wilbur’s hand while he sat, frozen in place on the ground. He seemed to pay no attention to the event that just occurred, to the danger he had been put in so suddenly.</p><p>“Did you see that Wilbur? Did you see?” He asked excitedly, tail wagging. “I protected you from the scary man Wilbur! I… Wilbur?”</p><p>“Huh?” Was Wilbur’s response, turning his head, eyes finally focusing on Fundy. He smiled weakly and picked him up, standing as he did.</p><p>“Yes Fundy, my son! You were so brave!” He laughed, but it rang as hollow as the trunk of a dead tree. It sounded fake. It sounded false. “But please,” He added, holding him at an arm’s length. “Please don’t ever do that again.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Well... because you’ll get hurt.”</p><p>“But I don’t want you to get hurt Wilbur! The scary man was going to hurt you!”</p><p>Wilbur swallowed, then gave a small laugh. “No one’s going to hurt me Fundy. Alright? Nobody’s going to hurt me, and because nobody’s going to hurt me, I’m going to keep them from hurting you. Okay?”</p><p>“Mmm.” The fox mumbles. “Okay.”</p><p>“Come on.” His father said kindly, carrying Fundy like he would a toddler. “Let’s go back home.”</p><p>He began walking to the van, holding onto the feeling of the fur under his palm, the warmth in his blood, hiding his trembling hands that just won’t stop, why won’t they stop? He could feel the beating of the fox’s heart — quick like a fighter — under his fingers, under the hair and the skin and the tissues and bones. Under all the things that made the fox real, the thing that made Fundy alive. </p><p>By the time they arrived at the van, he could feel before he heard the soft and slow breaths of his son, the small rises and falls of his chest that signified his descent into sleep. The feeling calmed him enough for a small smile, his eyes moving from Fundy’s flicking ears at the corner of his eye, to the stains of an old English lesson from what felt like an eternity ago, when Fundy had spelt “Hto Dog” in a bright red substance that was impossible to fully remove.</p><p>He quietly let himself in, putting his son gently down onto the passenger’s seat, before entering the main living area.</p><p>“Wilbur!” Tubbo nearly shouted, practically launching himself at the man. “Oh my god, we were so worried! Where were you? You were gone for so long, and we couldn’t find you—”</p><p>Wilbur sputtered, trying to shush him, trying to get out that he was literally right outside and that if they couldn’t find him, then well “you probably weren’t looking too hard”, when he focused more on the rest of the room and realized everyone was there.</p><p>Tommy, standing from his chair. Relief flooding his face, as much as he tries to hide it.</p><p>Eret, sitting cross-legged, leaning back in his seat with a frown.</p><p>“Where’s Fundy?” He asked.</p><p>“Asleep.” Wilbur replied, causing the boy to step back quickly, bursting with quiet apologies. “It’s alright Tubbo! It’s okay! Anyways, that isn’t our worst problem at the moment.”</p><p>He stepped up to the table, covered in maps, documents, scraps, and crumbs, his hands gripping the edge.</p><p>“The General knows.”</p><p>Just three words. But it was enough. </p><p>Enough for Eret to leap out of his seat unflinchingly. Enough to cause Tubbo to gasp, hands to his mouth. Enough to signal to Tommy to approach the table, to stand by Wilbur’s side.</p><p>“This is your last chance to leave.” Wilbur said, looking all three of them in the eyes. “After this, there’s no going back.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere!” Tubbo promised with determination, nearly slamming his hands on the table.</p><p>“I’m sticking by your side.” Eret added with a nod.</p><p>Wilbur looked at Tommy.</p><p>“Until the very end, Wilbur.” His second in command replied stoically. “Until the very end.”</p><p>Their leader nodded. </p><p>“Alright then. Tubbo, Tommy? Get the book. Eret, we’re drafting. If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oop, things are coming along now it seems :0</p><p>If anyone is interested in knowing more about the "AU" I guess this is now, I posted a spinoff story called "The Voyage" that takes place after the Festival scene. You might notice I made this a series? It should show up as the second one. <br/>It does have big spoilers for character development though, because I wasn't supposed to upload it until later but then... you know. Season 2 started and I made a deal :) <br/>If you wanna explore the story in the way I intended the story to be read then don't read it but I mean if you're curious... the option's there. <br/>It is about the three boys of Pogtopia escaping Manburg and then... finding themselves somewhere else... Somewhere they didn't expect to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He… He gave us a declaration of war.”</p><p>“Tommy, are you sure? And you showed him the book—”</p><p>“Of bloody course I showed him the damn book Eret! Why the fuck would he declare us at war if I <em>didn’t</em> give him the book? What kind of ridiculous—”</p><p>They were at the entrance to the van, Wilbur sitting on the steps, watching Eret and Tommy bicker back and forth like a ping pong match.</p><p>It has been a few days since they’ve drafted their own declaration, since they put it together in pages bound in cow’s leather, their independence from Dream’s colony, their resignation from being within his reach. Tubbo had run off with Fundy to hunt for food a few hours earlier, while Tommy had gone to give Dream their message.</p><p>“Well,” Eret sighed, picking up a bucket. “I’ll get to work with our security then. Gentlemen.”</p><p>He nodded to the both of them, Tommy still angrily ranting after him even as he walked out to the unfinished walls.<br/>“Tommy, can you go tell Tubbo?” Wilbur asked his second calmly, the request making him momentarily forget his words. “I think it’s best if you were the one to break it to him, not me.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. For sure.” The boy replied. “The idiot’s fragile, and you’re too blunt, so I’ll be able to break it to him better.”</p><p>“No, wait that’s not what I meant—”</p><p>But Tommy had already left Wilbur for the trees, leaving his leader sitting alone on the steps with only the wind for company.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Eret wasn’t afraid of much.</p><p>Fire was only a source of warmth for him. He could let the flames lick his palms with barely a flinch. The dark was only a lack of light in his eyes. He knew wholeheartedly that nothing lurked in the shadows at night.</p><p>Height was only a distance between him and the ground. He knew his balance. He knew his limits. He knew that with his courage, the likelihood of falling wasn’t too significant. If he knew he would not fall, he would not fall.</p><p>Perhaps that was why he volunteered himself to build the wall, standing on the scaffolds and calmly placing brick after brick. One on top of the other. No one stopped him when he first put the idea forward. In fact, they seemed slightly relieved.</p><p>He of course, was the fearless soldier. The man who greeted even death with cold eyes, who watched his comrades die on the battlefield and yet continued to fruitlessly fight on, loyal to the cause. The man who the General saw as a potential successor, or perhaps just as an underrated man in need of a promotion. Either way, despite his feelings on the General now, he understood the position he was in would not have occurred if it were not for the opportunities that the faceless man provided for him.</p><p>He placed down another brick, chuffed. Another layer complete.</p><p>“I’m impressed, Private!”</p><p>Eret scrambled as his body lurched, hands grabbing onto the wall, destroying the order of the line.</p><p>“I believe I forfeited that rank the minute I rebelled to the enemy side, sir.” Eret mumbled, cheeks red from embarrassment. His speaking partner was out of view, but he knew Dream was almost directly underneath him, on the other side of the wall.</p><p>“I never officially discharged you, Eret.” The General laughed. “And I still have a lot of respect for you, despite all the things you’ve done.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how that works, sir.”</p><p>“Well, they call me young and immature for a person of my standing. And it seems you share my sentiments.”</p><p>Eret hesitated. “Only a force of habit, sir— General. Dream.”</p><p>“And a sign of respect.” He could imagine the man on the ground wiggling his finger with a playful smile. “You must admit that, at least.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t confirm nor deny that.”</p><p>“And yet you’re not telling me to leave.”</p><p>“I’m not exactly in a position to do that at the moment.”</p><p>He could imagine Dream putting a foot into their borders, like a temptress playing with its victim. Like a dare left unsaid.</p><p>“You don’t tell Wilbur to leave either, with that mob-thing of his.”</p><p>“You say that as if we’re married.” The soldier laughed humorlessly. “I’m flattered you think so. But you don’t own me General.”</p><p>“No, I don’t. But that fox is a danger to us.”</p><p>“What proof do you have of that?”</p><p>“There are things you don’t understand, Eret. Things that lurk in the corner of your eye, things that are just waiting to strike us down when we least expect it.” Eret could see the General shake his head in his mind’s eye. “I don’t want this war as much as you do. But that creature is a liability. It will bring on the downfall of the Colony.”</p><p>“Fundy wouldn’t.” But Eret’s words were uncertain now. Wavering.</p><p>“But that fox is our first proof that they exist.” Dream pushed, sensing his weakness. “How much do you really know about it? How much has Wilbur really told you? Where did it really come from? How much trust can you put into that man?”</p><p>The soldier went silent.</p><p>“Life is not a fairytale Private.” He continued. “The path you’re on, Its origins are muddy and the morals are grey. I’m giving you an option of becoming your own king, carve your own story from the ashes of our villains. Give yourself that happily ever after you deserve.”</p><p>The man with his glasses dark like the night itself shook his head. “You’re asking me to betray them. I can’t do that.”</p><p>“You’ve done it once.” The General pointed out. “You can do it again.”</p><p>“This is different.”</p><p>“As much as you tell yourself that, it really isn’t.”</p><p>He paused, and Eret could see out of the corner of his eye, something green being tossed at the base of his scaffolds.</p><p>“I need an answer in a week’s time.” He could see the green clad man walking away as he began to make his way back down. “Plant them for wherever your loyalties lie. Then I will know.”</p><p>By the time he had reached the ground, the enemy was gone, and the man was left confused and scattered by the encounter. The last words felt meaningless to him, sounded ominous and left him with the slight impression of unease.</p><p>The object that was tossed on the ground for him was a lime backpack. Save for the trademark smile on the strap, it looked unassuming. Almost as if a school child had left it behind. It looked and felt bulky, contents clearly not meant to be carried for long distances. When he tried to lift it, the contents didn’t move.</p><p>Eret liked to believe Dream’s word had no impact. That his words were a bluff. His lines were clearly drawn in the sand.</p><p>But as he opened the bag, he felt the waves come crashing down onto the shore, sweeping it away as easily as a feather in the wind.</p><p>With trembling hands, he reached in and pulled it out in shock. A stick of red and white. Bags of grey gunpowder, bags of yellow sand. And underneath it all, a plastic crown.</p><p>Dream’s words echoed again in his head, like a pest burrowing itself into his mind, churning thoughts and ideas in his brain. Until only one thought was left for the defector, the rebel. The fearless soldier.</p><p>
  <em>“How much can you really trust Wilbur Soot?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy found the pair quite easily.</p><p>There was a clearing in the forest that the three of them had found together, a field of rainbow flowers that swayed in the wind, where the trees seemed to act as a wall between them and the beasts that laid dormant in the woods. The air was so sweet it was almost sickening, but it was also the kind of air you never realized was there until it was gone, dissipated into the wind along with the rest of the magic it had brought with it.</p><p>For a moment, he watched them from afar, a nervous pang screaming at him from the bottom of his heart to turn back, to leave them be. Leave them to sit among their bed of colours until nightfall, leave them to dance in the moonlight like wild things, leave them to laugh without worry of the events of the next day. And the day after that.</p><p>But curse Fundy for hearing his steps in the grass, for looking up and alerting Tubbo to his presence. Curse Tubbo for turning around, his face brightening at the sight of his best friend.</p><p>“Tommy! You’re back!” His voice was full of excitement, eager to hear more of his exaggerated adventures, about the dangers he faced and the beasts he slayed. “Come sit over here,” He says, patting the ground beside him. “Do you know how to make flower crowns? I’m trying to teach Fundy, but apparently you need thumbs to make them.”</p><p>“It’s so unfair!” The fox complained, throwing the pair he was holding onto the ground. “Why can’t I also have thumbs? Hey, Stop laughing!” He said as the disheveled boy began to laugh hysterically at his outburst. “It’s not funny!”</p><p>“I don’t, I think” Tommy replied, sitting down between the two, completing a small circle he didn’t notice before. “You probably taught me once, but if you did, I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s okay,” The boy said with a smile. “I can teach you again.”</p><p>And as he began to pick flowers, Tommy was reminded of the reason why he was glad to have a friend like Tubbo, how the chaos that followed him wherever he walked seemed to flee in the boy’s presence, despite his messy look and oblivious eyes.</p><p>For Tommy, Tubbo’s company was like being under a wave. The world and its problems were trying to swallow him whole, but he could — if only for a moment — take a second to appreciate it all in awe. The clarity of the water, the fish swimming against the current. The cool spray of sea salt, the calm before pain and panic ensues.</p><p>For Tubbo, Tommy was like being in the eye of a storm. Chaos that once was a mile away, suddenly on his doorstep, rain pelting down his windows and thunder rattling the very foundations of his home. But as a boy who’s only known clear skies and sunny days, this introduction of terror brought with it a fascination, the curious wonder at seeing the clouds get so dark, the winds get so strong, the power and destruction such an event could cause.</p><p>They were each other’s anchor to reality. They worked to neutralize the effect the other had. And for that the universe was thankful for it.</p><p>So when Tommy remembered the reason he had come to find them, his heart sank in his chest.</p><p>“A-actually,” He said with an awkward laugh. “I would rather Fundy choose my flowers for me, if that’s okay?”</p><p>The hurt expression that flashed on his friend’s face made him regret his words immediately, but he tried to ignore it as the fox’s eyes brightened as he stood.</p><p>“Really?” The child asked, holding his prized hat on his head.</p><p>“Yeah!” The big man practically shouted with his false positivity. “You see those flowers over there?” He asked, pointing to the far side of the field and the mess of colours that were found over there. “I think I saw some red and blue ones.”</p><p>“But there are red and blue ones right here, Tommy.” Tubbo pointed out as the fox walked out of hearing range. “If you wanted them, you could have told me…”</p><p>“This isn’t about the flowers.”</p><p>An understanding passed between them, and any negative feelings the disheveled boy still had about the betrayal vanished.</p><p>“What’s wrong Tommy?”</p><p>“Well, you see—”</p><p>“Is it about The General?”</p><p>Tommy was taken aback.</p><p>“Well, yeah. So you know that declaration of independence—” He began.</p><p>“Is it about the time the General talked to Wilbur?” Tubbo asked at the same time, and both boys stopped talking, confusion apparent on their faces.</p><p>“What did you do to the declaration Tommy?” Tubbo asked, the same moment as Tommy asked; “What do you mean the time the General talked to Wilbur?”</p><p>“Wait, why’d you assume I did something to the declaration?” He said, suddenly offended. “Nevermind. What did you mean about Wilbur?”</p><p>“If you didn’t know about it, then it doesn’t matter.” Tubbo laughed nervously, waving it off.</p><p>“If you thought it was important enough that I would talk about it, then it does matter.”</p><p>“Well…” He carefully moved a bee that had landed on his pile, and began to tie a pair of flowers together. “Do you remember when we were in the van, and Wilbur suddenly shouted really loud?”</p><p>Tommy nodded slowly, the memory coming back. The way his voice carried all the way to the van, where they were waiting with Eret. He remembered the confused and worried looks that they gave each other when they heard their leader shout, wondering what he was going on about.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, then I guess you don’t know any better, General!”</em>
</p><p>“Didn’t things kinda feel… weird to you when he said that?”</p><p>“In what way, Tubbo?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t really know. Like he sounded really weird…” Tubbo shook his thoughts away. “It’s probably nothing.”</p><p>“What do you mean by <em>weird</em>?”</p><p>The boy of order turned to the boy of chaos, and although Tommy only saw his closest friend, something about him felt strange. Was it the way he just sat there unflinchingly as the bees began to congregate around him curiously, or the strange intensity that he imagined in his eyes?</p><p>“How much do you think Wilbur’s not telling us, Tommy?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eret entered the van, he found Wilbur staring at him from the couch, arms crossed.</p><p>“You’re back early.” The leader said, stretching out his arms and looking out the window.</p><p>“I ran out of materials.” Eret replied cautiously, taking a step to the maps and the plans. The General’s words still trailed his steps like mud, making him uneasy. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”</p><p>“No, no! Of course you didn’t. Wake me, I mean.”</p><p>He could tell it was a lie. The dark circles appearing under his eyes, the restless way Wilbur wandered around their land at night, how he watched Fundy sleep, worry and fear flashing in his eyes when the kit twitched in his sleep. Eret was awake sometimes for them, and part of him knew that whenever he crawled back under his covers, the young father would not.</p><p>“Look. If—” He began, just as he heard the door swing open, the three boys letting the warm summer air into the cool van, laughing. Wilbur stood, a wide smile on his face as he greeted Fundy with a hug.</p><p>“Wilbur! Wilbur!” Fundy shouted, giggling as he was lifted up into the air. He touched the flowers that laid neatly around his wool hat. “Look! Tubbo made me a flower crown!”</p><p>“That’s wonderful Fundy!” Wilbur laughed. “Is my little fox with his fluffy chubby cheeks hungry?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Eret studied the child carefully, as his father carried him out to the fire pit outside. He never noticed how human that fox was becoming. How quickly it was almost becoming unmistakable between a man and a beast, aside from appearance.</p><p>
  <em>“That fox is a danger to us.”</em>
</p><p>What would he do next? After he grows up. Will Fundy be human, like he was raised to be? Or was he more of a parasite this entire time, taking everything he needs to survive only to turn on everyone in the end.</p><p>Was Fundy a ticking bomb? Would he resort back to his instincts and natures when the time called for it? Would he kill them all?</p><p>“Eret? Eret are you okay?”</p><p>The soldier snapped out of his thoughts, looking around wildly before his eyes focused on Tubbo and Tommy with their wide and concerned eyes. He calmed down, giving them a friendly smile.</p><p>“Yeah. What’s up?”</p><p>“Well…” Tubbo began, and Eret realized that whatever worries he had, they were not about his mental well being. He crouched down so that he was eye level with the boy, trying to be as approachable as possible.</p><p>“Look Tubbo, if there’s anything you want to tell me—”</p><p>“Eret, do you remember when The General and Wilbur were having that argument?”</p><p>For a split second, Eret froze at the reference to Dream, a rush of cold entering his veins. He quickly regained his composure and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know if you remember this,” The boy continued. “But when Wilbur shouted, did you feel the world go all quiet?”</p><p>The man’s brain buzzed at the words. “What?”</p><p>“See Tubbo?” Tommy interjected. “It’s all probably just you. It’s normal for everything to seem calmer than the situation is. That’s how the universe works.”</p><p>“But it’s not that the world seemed calmer, Tommy!” Tubbo argued back. “It was like looking at a photograph, how it’s just frozen and silent, you know? And Wilbur said… Um, he said…”</p><p>The day came back to him in a rush now, a blurry memory of what came before they drafted the revolution now sharp in front of his eyes. Tommy, joking around from his chair. Tubbo laughing with glee. Eret looking at the layouts of the land, plotting potential buildings.</p><p>He mouthed the words as Tubbo said the words out loud.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, then I guess you don’t know any better, General!”</em>
</p><p>Except Tubbo couldn’t do the words justice. How the final word was like a gunshot, how the final word was like a spike piercing the heart. Eret remembered exactly the thoughts that crossed his mind. Because he was worried. Not for Wilbur, but for Dream. The words weren’t a threat, not exactly. They were an outburst, an explosion of anger and frustration, a command that seemed to echo even in the most open of spaces.</p><p>“And then everything seemed kinda like honey.” The boy continued happily as if nothing were wrong, like he didn’t just cause the fearless soldier to short circuit, cause his brain to fry.</p><p>“What are you trying to imply?” Eret asked, and he saw Tommy’s head snap to stare at him, stunned.</p><p>“You can’t possibly believe—” He began, but his words were drowned out by his friend’s.</p><p>“Not trying to imply anything. I thought it was kinda weird, that’s all. I mean, if no one else remembers it, it’s probably wrong so— Eret?”</p><p>The soldier got up, body numb, thoughts rushing, theories forming. Conspiracies clouding his vision.</p><p>“I- I forgot I need to do something.” He called to them, his deep voice masking his rising panic. “I won’t be long, so start dinner without me!”</p><p>He didn’t wait for a reply, exiting the “Hto dog” van, and restraining himself from breaking into a run as he passed the borders of Wilbur’s independent nation, walking the wooden paths that lead the way into the Colony of Dreams. His former home.</p><p>He still remembered the way to the military base, part of him amazed at how unchanged it remained in these past couple of months. As he took his first steps past the defensive walls, he could almost hear the tinny wails of the alarms going off, could feel the thunder on the ground as his former friends rushed out of the compound doors, weapons drawn.</p><p>“You know the drill.” The man in the white bandana said, loading an arrow into his crossbow.</p><p>“Sap, I thought we were friends!” Eret called, as he slowly put his hands up.</p><p>“Yeah, well that was before you betrayed us Eret. Turned to the dark side. Went evil. That’s not something we can easily forgive you for.”</p><p>“What Sapnap is <em>trying</em> to say,” The other spoke calmly, as he pulled his goggles off of his eyes. “Is that Dream doesn’t… He isn’t really fond of traitors. I assume you’ve heard the stories.”</p><p>“Well George,” Eret replied, eyeing the figure approaching out of the shadows and into the red sunlight. “I’m wondering if Dream would be willing to maybe hear me out?”</p><p>His mask seemed to smirk, as the General turned around.</p><p>“Let him in.” He ordered. “Let’s see what the traitor has to say.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!<br/>I hope you enjoyed that.</p><p>Two things:<br/>1. After next week, I'll put this story on pause for about a month? I just want to prepare everything so it makes sense, plus new plot points in the SMP kinda threw all my ideas out the window ahaha<br/>2. I published a short story set in the world of Legerdemain on the origins of Technoblade called The Deal. Doesn't spoil anything of the main story. If anything, it's an introduction to the kind of person I'm hoping to make him later down the line when I get around to it. I worked really hard on it and I'm so proud of it so I hope you guys enjoy it too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drank that night. Toasted to laughter and victory, to a new day and a better world. The teens of course watched their alcohol. The adults… By the end of the night, they were all sound asleep.</p><p>Wilbur felt hardest hit with the least amount of pain the next morning, groaning at his restlessness on the couch, with barely any memories and a fox on his stomach. A hangover with no headache. A mind of no pleasure.</p><p>Almost a year had passed since his son was born. Almost a year old and yet the child looked closer to ten, wide eyed and cautious of the world, but not enough that he isn’t curious. Curious about the clouds in the sky, the rocks under the earth. Politics that his father tries to keep him from to no avail.</p><p>A glass bottle appeared over him, its clear contents being shaken by the hand that held it. With a groan, he pushed it away.</p><p>“Oi!” Another child’s voice protested, and the man barely recognized it as Tommy’s. “It’s water, not liquor. Eret said it would help.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Wilbur slid his son onto his lap and sat up with a grunt, the back of his mouth tasting stale and sour.</p><p>“No, clearly you’re not.” Tommy pushed him down as he tried to stand, shoving the bottle into his hands. “Drink it.”</p><p>With an exasperated sigh, Wilbur complied, uncorking the container and swirling its contents.</p><p>“You can’t just sit around and enjoy… This,” The boy waved his arms wildly in the air. “Whatever this is. We’re at war, Wilbur. The General could attack us at any second. They could attack—”</p><p>“L’manburg.”</p><p>It was a slip of the tongue, a mistake, a mess of syllables that fell out of Wilbur’s mouth. Except, when he found his confidence to look back up at Tommy again, apologies at the ready, he realized that they had spoken at the same time.</p><p>“I—” He stammered, speechless, as the eyes of his right hand man widened in alarm.</p><p>“How’d you— Are you a mind reader Wilbur?”</p><p>“I don’t— No?” Wilbur shook his head, confused. It was a word that felt effortless, something he barely needed to reach for and felt so right, a name for this desolate field surrounded by blackened brick walls. But it was also a word that he’d never heard before, so foreign yet so familiar at the same time.</p><p>It felt like the word for safety. It felt like the word for bravery, a hope to live till the next day.</p><p>It felt like a word for home.</p><p>Tommy stared harder at Wilbur, and the man gave a nervous chuckle in return.</p><p>“What are you doing, Tommy?”</p><p>“Trying to see if you can read my mind.”</p><p>Wilbur laughed, the built up tension dispersing from his body as quickly as it had come.</p><p>“‘Course I can’t, dickhead.” He said, taking a swig of water. “It was a… Coincidence. Maybe we talked about it last night.”</p><p>But his words were hollow. Because he could barely even remember what kind of liquor they gave him last night. What they ate for dinner.</p><p>“Right.” The boy responded, unconvinced.</p><p>“What do you want me to say, Tommy?” Wilbur asked, exasperated. “That I have <em>magic</em>? ‘Oh, I’m the great Magician, Wilbur Soot. I can conjure a tempest and summon gods, and I can read the mind of a teenage bitch boy. Woe is me.’” He shook his head with a laugh, licking his cracked lips. “This isn’t a fairytale, Tommy.”</p><p>“Your son begs to differ.”</p><p>“I—” He began, but the words began to fester in his mind, a spark of a thought that made him look down at Fundy, calmly asleep on his lap.</p><p>“Surely not.” He said, looking back up.</p><p>But Tommy was already gone.</p><p>And he was left all alone.</p><p>With a sigh, he gently pushed his son off of his lap and stood up to stretch.</p><p>Outside, the sun shone through the windows, bright and lively. The grass was the green of health, the green of healing, and they waved with a soft inaudible rustle from the wind. The sky was clear of clouds above him. Below him, the solid earth was a foundation that kept him steady.</p><p>Walking over to the table, Wilbur began thinking about strategies. The way they would attack, if an attack ever came. How would they do it? They didn’t have any armour of any kind, and the walls could only do so much.</p><p>Magic?</p><p>The thought appeared on the forefront of his mind once more, and he waved it off with a slight snicker.</p><p>That’s ridiculous. Magic isn’t—</p><p>Something overcame him then, as sudden as a wave in a calm and unassuming sea. It was not his hair standing on end, nor was it goosebumps. But it was a quiet that stagnated the air, a scream that deafened his ears. It was no sound, and yet its absence made the air turn to syrup, made his hands suddenly fumble and his mind feel strangely light.</p><p>He tells himself later it was instinct that made him turn and lunge violently at the couch, grabbing his son and pulling him onto the ground. It was instinct that told him to use his body to shield the fox’s, and to keep him in his arms, no matter how much he yelps or struggles.</p><p>But it couldn’t be instinct.</p><p>Not when he heard the window above him shatter an entire second later, followed by the burning heat of a flame. An arrow tipped with oil, burning his plans and his home to dust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!<br/>I hope you're enjoying this story so far!<br/>I'm going to take a break from updating this for hopefully around a month as I rebuild my backlog and prepare the ending of the first war. Just wanted to let you know.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for taking interest in the story and I hope you're willing to bear along with me as we go through this adventure together!</p><p>If you’re interested in more, I have character descriptions on the copy of this story on my wattpad @nyan_japan. I also leave wips and teasers on my twitter @cococapes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>